


Sunsets, Adventure and promises.

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacations on the beach always sounded good to Clint, but if Phil keeps insisting on sitting around and 'relaxing' he's going to go crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets, Adventure and promises.

“When you said ‘let’s go to the beach’ I was expecting to do something…you know, fun” Phil lifted an eye brow and let his sunglasses drop to the brim of his nose as he stared up at his boyfriend and took a sip of his beer.

“And what is it that you would consider ‘fun’ exactly? Because coming out of your mouth, that word terrifies me”

“Well you’re mean”

“What are you planning in the devilish mind of yours Clint?”

“I was just hoping we could go for a walk, maybe hold hands. You know, romantic things that couples do on the beach together”

“And?” he made a circular motion with his hand, waiting for Clint to go on.

“And there’s this really cool cave at the far end of the beach that some locals told me about and that I would love to check out”

“How about instead we get dinner and watch the sunset in an hour?”

“That sounds boring, why are you being boring?” Clint pouted in protest “Come on Phil, please. We can see the sunset on the way back for dinner”

“Fine” Phil pushed himself to his feet with a sigh and downed the rest of his beer “but you’re paying for dinner”

“Anything for time with my gorgeous badass boyfriend” Clint smirked, pulling Phil close and kissing him as he linked their fingers together.

“You say that now, but I’m ordering the most expensive thing I can find”

“I’ll make sure my wallet is ready to take the hit” He smiled, pulling Phil towards the sea with a giant grin on his face.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Clint?” What are you doing?” Phil asked in a worried tone as he watched his boyfriend crawling up towards a small cave in the side of the cliff.

“Climbing” He smiled back at Phil as he grabbed the next rock and pulled himself up.

“This doesn’t seem like a good idea” Phil winced when Clint’s foot slipped on a rock and he caught himself from falling with his hands.

“I’m an acrobat Phil, I’ll be fine” He smiled, pulling himself further up the side of the cliff.

“I’m going to die of a heart attack because of you one of these days”

“And then you’ll come back to kick my ass for getting you killed in such a none bad ass way” Phil laughed while he thought about it, knowing that Clint was probably right.

“I wouldn’t go in there” He warned as Clint finally reached the cave “you don’t know what’s in there!”

“I guess I should go find out” he smiled before disappearing into the cave and leaving Phil standing there in the dimming sunlight.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Don’t do that again” Phil begged as they made their way back towards the tourist’s part of the beach “I don’t like it when you scare me”

“I’ve done far worse on missions Phil”

“And I don’t like it” he sighed, stopping in his tracks and making Clint turn around to face him “you’re just so…reckless some days”

“It make’s life more interesting, not sitting around and waiting for a slow death” He smiled brightly “besides, you’re older than me. You’re supposed to die before me”

“And I would appreciate it if you let me, but a slow death also means I get to spend more time with you” Phil cupped Clint’s face and looked him in the eyes “and I plan on Forever, so no doing reckless shit that could get you killed anymore”

Clint smiled softly as he thought about it “Alright” he said softly “I won’t do any more reckless shit. Forever sounds pretty amazing and I wouldn’t want to miss out”

“Thank you” He pulled Clint close and kissed him as the blond wrapped his arms around his waist.

“At least we got to see the sunset together” Clint smiled “without all the random tourist people around us”

“I’ll count that as a bonus” they both laughed, linking hands again and looking out over the sea towards the sunset as the wind blew around them.

“You know” Clint spoke up “usually when people propose a forever it comes with a fancy ring” they looked over at each other for a moment before laughing.

“I guess I’ll have to fix that when we get home” Phil said, making Clint look up at him in shock before he smiled as pulled Phil into another kiss.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting on the edge of the same cliff a month later Clint held his engagement ring in his hand, running a thumb over the engraved tie and Phil’s name on the inside.

“I wasn’t being serious you ass” He choked back tears as he spoke “you weren’t supposed to die before me. Not like this. Not with so much time left” He ran his fingers through his hair and squeezed his eyes closed against the wind and the glare of the sunset.

“We talked about forever” He whispered, gripping the ring in his hand tightly “You didn’t tell me forever was going to be so short”


End file.
